The Extaordinary Woman you have become
by sa0118
Summary: An AU fanfic where things are a lot different from the show Meredith and Derek met in college but they broke apart but with something special left behind with Meredith. Not a merder story. Continues eleven years after Meredith and Derek broke apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

Richard Webber knew that he had no choice but to do everything that he could to fulfill the hospital's board of directors order camouflaged as a request as he was already on shaky grounds as far his job as Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital since the fall in rankings of the hospital's surgical residency program for which the board was not happy with him at all and if they had someone from the hospital experienced and willing enough to replace him as the chief they would have replaced him but since none of his staff wanted to become the commander of what they believed to be a sinking ship, to get someone from outside they needed him to resign willingly or most of the doctors who believed in him or were faithful to him might just walk away.

So he had to make a call, to beg someone he never wanted to meet again in his life to offer a job because she was the best general surgeon in the country if not in the world(the woman who had won two Harper Avery's and had more articles published than all his heads of department combined) and the board believed that she was who they needed to improve the hospital's ranking by just joining the hospital as the new chief of general surgery and a possible future chief of surgery, as much as he wanted to disagree with them he couldn't as they were right and also it was what was best for his hospital.

"Patricia can you connect me through to Boston Mass General" he ordered his faithful secretary.

"Right way sir."Patricia answered.

As much he didn't want to he counldn't stop himself from taking a trip down memory lane.

 **30 years ago**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital**

The genius woman working alongside him focused on the chart she was filling as her shoulders hunched and her eyebrows joined as they always did when she was thinking hard. She was without doubt the most beautiful and intelligent woman he had ever known and he loved her a lot.

"Mommy, I missed you" a child's voice broke into his thoughts.

"What are you doing here Meredith, I am working haven't I told you not to disturb me when I am at work."Ellis said angrily."Where's your father?"

"Meredith how many times have I told not to run away from me. "said a man running towards them looking flustered.

"Sorry daddy, sorry mommy" said the little girl looking sad.

"Thatcher what are you both doing here?"the mother asked angrily.

"She missed you, you haven't been home in nearly three days." Thatcher answered.

"Well I am working so that I can earn money to pay for your lifestyle and her needs,as your job can hardly pay for anything."She answered angrily.

"Meredith why don't you and I go to the cafeteria and get yourself a cookie or a pudding cup."Richard interrupted the parents argument so he could take the little girl away from them.

"Okay Uncle Richard" the little girl replied.

 **End of Flashback**

"Sir Boston Mass Gen's on the line." Patricia interrupted his line of thought.

"Hello Boston Mass Gen surgical floor nurses station how may I help you?"a woman's asked.

"Hello this is Dr. Richard Webber Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, is Dr. Grey available I wanted to talk to her."

"Well sir I will patch you through to her secretary as I believe she is not in surgery right now but her secretary may know better."

"Hello 's office this is Rachel speaking how may I help you."

"This is Dr. Richard Webber Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, is Dr. Grey available I wanted to talk to her."

"Yes sir she is available."

Rachel pressed a button to ask her boss whether she wanted to talk to him or not.

"Maam there is a Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace wanting to talk to you."

"Richard….Web….Webber you .. okay…. Patch him through."

Rachel observed that for the first time in two years that she had worked for Dr. Grey she heard a bit of something she had never heard a sense of discomfort and hesitation in her voice which was something that she never expected in her life whoever this Dr. Webber was, he was not someone she was excited to talk to but had to talk.

"Hello Dr. Webber"

"You know it hurts that you are calling me Dr. Webber after so many years that we have known each other."

"Really I think it hurts more that you never talked to me in years and now out of the blue you call me I don.t know why but I have my suspicions."

"Really what could that be and sorry for not calling before."

"No you are not sorry and the reason you called is that you want to or you are forced to offer me a job at your hospital to give me a job so you can improve your hospital's ranking which has fallen from 3rd to 12th in this year's latest ranking. Although my money is on you are being forced as you have been avoiding me for years."

"How do you know all that?"

"Have you forgotten I know everything and I feel like you are questioning my intelligence by all the lies you are telling me."

"I will never make the mistake of questioning the intelligence of a Grey woman. I am really sorry about not talking to you and really I am not lying but what do you think about the job?"

"I will try to believe you and as for the job send me details about what you have to offer and I will have an answer for you after studying the details and after discussing the offer with my husband and children."

"YOU ARE MARRIED AND YOU HAVE CHILDREN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME."Richard asked shocked .

"I tried to call you but you never took my call and I believed you never opened the letters I sent you which contained my wedding invitation and the invitation to my children's baptism as you never showed up for if you wuld know if you heard my Harper Avery acceptance speeches"

"Oh…I….I…didn't…."

"Richard I told you not to question my intelligence and whatever the reason was I don't care now but you don't get to shout at me for not knowing what you never tried to know. So I believe this conversation should not involve my personal life and as far as job is concerned I will give you an answer after discussing it with my family and I would like to know whether you have a job opening in your neuro and plastics departments because I will not come alone if I accept the offer. "

"Well I have a lot of job opening except that of Department Heads as many other people left after the rankings fall but the surgeons that may want to come with you need to be good but since they are with you they must be good but they might need a recommendation from my future Head of General Surgery as my department heads may create problems for them."

"Oh they are good they will never need recommendations they are that good and I believe my recommendation will be called biased."

"Well I know that you can never be biased. And I will send you all the details of my offer and also for the plastics and neuro surgeon. "

"NO don't send details for the other jobs they will contact you themselves if they want it and they will never use my name when they contact you."

"Okay whatever you say."

"Bye Richard."

"Bye Meredith I will talk to you later."

Richard Webber put the phone down and thought to himself surprised that the little girl he used to change diapers of has all grown up was an extraordinary doctor and more importantly got married and also had children.

He braced himself for meeting Meredith Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- "I don't own Grey's."**

 **A/N-Thank you for the reviews and sorry it is not a Merder endgame but their history will be discussed and as for who the nuero and plastics people are you will know in this chapter. As for Richard talking to Ellis , I personally like the twists like those when I read a story so except a lot of those. Please share your thoughts more. It is my first story so thanks for the reviews again.**

The two doctors sitting in the bar waiting for the woman that they both admired, respected and loved but were more afraid of than any other person in the world because she was the only person who could read them like a book and knew their every weakness and their every strength and when she was angry her anger was nothing they were willing to face.

"Do you know why she asked us both to come here?"The brunette woman with blue eyes asked while drinking her diet coke.

"Do you really think she will tell me but not you despite being her husband I don't think there is hardly anything I know about her that you don't know" said the man handsome athletic looking man with dark hair and brown eyes nursing his beer.

"Hey she doesn't tell me everything she knows everything about me and you but she hardly tells all." the woman retorted.

"Well then stop asking stupid questions let's just wait for her."

"Shut up Evil Spawn."

While they both were arguing they didn't notice a petite woman with dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes walking towards them smiling as she saw them.

"Hey break it up leave you two alone for a few minutes and you start arguing if I leave you alone for a few hours you will start a World War." she interrupted their bickering.

"You give us too much credit Mer." the man said.

"Yeah crazy girl here is not capable or worth a world war."

"Hey stop it and don't call her crazy. I have something important to discuss."

"Okay sorry. What's up Mer?" the man asked getting up and kissing the woman lightly on her lips.

"Hey stop your PDA and get to the point. "The dark haired woman said seeing their kiss getting deepened.

"Okay the reason why I called you guys was that Webber from Seattle Grace called and offered me the job of head of General Surgery as I predicted that he will."

"Seriously how do you do that how did you knows that they will call you and offer you the job? Yeah I know you know everything and you are without a doubt the best and most respected surgeon in the country but how can you know that they will call you. "the woman said.

"Hey don't forget she is a genius, we can't understand how she thinks." the man said.

"It was nothing special it was just that when a hospital falls in ranking they try to hire a well respected and good surgeon for departments that have an opening and since the death of their last Chief of General Dr. Whitman they have been struggling to find a perfect replacement and I also bring the plus point of being a two time Harper Avery winner and being the most published general surgeon who is younger than the age of 50."

"Yeah yeah everyone wants the famous Dr. Meredith Grey .Mer you being cocky is something unusual, it is more Evil Spawn's style."

"I believe neurosurgeons like you are cockier and you are definitely cockier than me but all things aside Mer what did you want do discuss about the offer."

"Well Seattle is on the opposite coast and I can't consider the offer seriously without discussing it with you guys, we have had some serious discussions about it since I told you it was about to happen and you both said not to discuss it further till I had the offer. So now I have the offer and I know you guys both want to learn from the Heads of their plastics and neurosurgery departments. "

"Yeah we want to learn from them but what about your history with that hospital and the doctors over their."

"Well it's all in the past and I won't let you guys miss the opportunity to learn from the best because of me."

"Hey my brothers are not that good especially the one you say can teach me."

"You know you can say his name and if he is not that good then why did you say once that you wish he did not work in private practice but in a hospital while applying for fellowships."

"Okay okay stop with all the useless talk and talk serious business. Sheppard as much as you deny your hero worship for your brother everyone knows about it. As for Sloan I won't deny I want to work with him and Mer are you serious about considering moving to Seattle."

"Yes I will seriously considering this offer if you guys agree to moving to Seattle and the children especially Jeff agrees with you and also as you know the Ice Queen is returning after her 5 year long stint with UN and Doctors without Border."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SHE IS RETURNING?"The man asked shocked.

"Yes she is returning probably in a month and as per the contract she signed with the hospital before going and I asked Catherine about it and she confirmed the board cannot do anything about it. So you guys consider it seriously about Seattle and then we wiil discuss it with the children."

"Well the only other serious issue that I believe is left is what Jeff thinks about it." Amelia said.

"Hey he doesn't care about the jackass and his only concern will be what you want Mer." The man said.

"Alex it is your, Amelia and the children's decision, I don't care as long as you guys are happy. I am happy as long as my family is happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle, Washington**

Richard Webber was standing on the catwalk looking over his hospital and his staff thinking over all the things he could have done differently in his life that could have prevented his hospital from falling in the ranking and leaving his life in shambles, resulting in him having to call the woman he had avoided talking or seeing for the greater part of last two decades since her mother threatened him not to talk to and he guiltily decided that it was not worth it to keep contact with the woman who was the living reminder of his life's biggest mistakes. Although the month he stopped talking to her, he received voicemail from her in which he thought he had never heard her as broken as she was but he had to resist himself from calling her and asking her what happened but he just couldn't in order to save his marriage. So he chose his wife over the closest person he had to a daughter. The guilt that he carried with him for abandoning the woman who had been abandoned too many times in her life .

"Richard the butcher you hired has been preventing us from doing our work and teaching the residents to cut corners just to empty the ER, what were you thinking when you hired him?" the frustrated voice of his chief of neurosurgery disturbed him from his musings.

"Yeah trauma plus military resulted in him becoming a butcher and a dictator, I don't know why you hired him and what right he has to boss us around us I mean we are the best in country." came the voice of the neurosurgeon's former best friend or whatever he was to him now plus being the chief of plastic surgery of the hospital.

"Hey what the hell are you guys talking about."Richard asked frustrated.

"We are talking about the madman named Major Owen Hunt." The nuero surgeon replied sarcastically.

"Okay stop complaining like babies Major Hunt is an excellent surgeon with great references, with him joining the hospital as chief of trauma surgery our hospital has once again become a level one trauma surgeon and earned a possible shot at improving the hospital's ranking."Richard answered.

"That's what it is about improving the rankings." The nuero surgeon retorted.

"Yes Shepherd that's what this is about improving the rankings and the respect of the hospital. Stop your childish behavior no one tells you how to run your departments, let Major Hunt run his as he wants. For the future I don't have time for your useless complaints and also improve your behavior because a lot of new people will be joining this hospital and I don't want to hear such complaints again. Do I make myself clear?"Richard said.

"Yes sir." Both the surgeons grumbled.

"And Sloan don't try anything with the new staff members or old for that matter as the last thing this hospital needs is a sex scandal."Richard said eyeing his notorious Chief of Plastics.

"Sir I don't think anyone will complain about me."Sloan answered smugly.

"Don't try to be cheeky with me Sloan."Richard said.

"Okay sir."Sloan replied.

"Now go do your job, save some lives."Richard ordered them.

 **X-X**

The groups of people sitting on the gurneys in the hospital basement talking to each other were unaware of the short angry looking woman standing near them and looking at them.

"Avery, Grey, Kepner, O'Malley, Yang, Stevens." She shouted at the group which resulted in the group standing up abruptly as she heard the voice of the woman they all were afraid of.

"What do you think you all are doing here sitting like morons wasting time, I expected more from you all and where are your interns shouldn't you be monitoring your interns." she asked them.

"We were just catching a break Dr. Bailey." said the Asian looking woman.

"Oh really have you seen me catching a break just after we have managed a trauma. Don't you all paperwork to file and patients to monitor because I have to do all those things and I am the chief resident so if as your boss I had to it so I believe you have to do the same. "

"Okay Dr. Bailey." replied a tall blonde smiling.

"So what are you idiots waiting for go to your jobs and Stevens stop smiling."Dr. Bailey ordered them.

"Yes ma'am." they all replied together scattering away.

 **X-X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

"Jeffrey William Grey Karev didn't I tell you not to try to cook when I or your father are not at home."Meredith shouted as she entered her home with her husband and her best friend and detected a great smell of her elder son's famous chicken parmesan.

"Geez mom you scared me and please I can handle the kitchen alone ,I can take care of myself well in the kitchen unlike you or aunt Amy. Haven't I told you a million times not to worry."Jeff replied after jumping away from the stove scared .

"Well still would It hurt you if you listened to me about something concerning your and your siblings safety."Meredith said.

"Mom I always listen to you about everything except things that I feel I can handle and I made your favorite." Jeff said.

"Yeah Mer he only listens to you. Don't be so hard on him, you know you love when he cooks." Amy interrupted.

"Yes Mer give him a break." said Alex.

"Okay okay stop you three I know I am overreacting but as a mother I worry. Sweetie I have no doubt in your abilities but I would be relieved if an adult were present while you were cooking." Meredith said dejectedly.

"Okay Mom sorry by the way what did you want to talk about?"Jeff said.

"If the dinner is ready we will discuss the matter after dinner when your siblings are in their room by the way where Ashley and Logan are."Meredith asked.

"Oh there are in their rooms studying or sleeping as they were told to but I highly doubt that."

"Well knowing their parents and brother I believe your doubts are most probably correct." Said Amelia.

"Hey why do I get a feeling you are making fun of me, my husband and my son." asked Meredith.

"Whatever, let's go eat dinner." Said Amelia.

"Yeah let's. Ashley . Logan. Dinner's ready."

"Coming." came the reply from upstairs.

After a minute a 5 year old blond blue eyed girl came running downstairs with her three year old brother with dark hair and green eyes.

"Mommy Daddy you are home we missed you."Ashley said.

"We know baby we missed you too. Did you have a good time with Jeff?"Meredith asked.

"Yes mommy."

"Okay let's eat dinner."

 **After Dinner**

"Ashley honey why don't you and Logan go and watch some TV."Meredith said.

"Okay mommy. Come on Logan."

After Ashley and Logan went to the entertainment room to watch TV.

Jeff asked-"What did you want to discuss Mom."

"Well I was offered the job of chief of general at Seattle Grace Hospital and I wanted to discuss it with you before I ask your siblings opinion on it well actually Ashley as Logan won't understand much."

"Seattle Grace finally offered you the job, well what's there to think about you have higher chance of becoming chief of surgery and you will get a chance to show all those people who didn't believe in you like Webber, Jackass etc. on what was the biggest mistake of their lives and also Dad and Aunt Amy wil get to work with the idiots they admire ." said Jeff.

"Hey no cursing."Alex said.

"Says the biggest curser of all time."Amelia said.

"Yeah but he is 11 he shouldn't curse especially the one he is cursing as he is whatever to him and also your brother." retorted Alex.

"Okay stop it you guys and Jeff you know you shouldn't curse and we have to discuss it as it will change a lot of things for all of us."Meredith interrupted their bickering.

"Mom the city will change nothing major we don't have much here except each other and also Uncle Jack and Uncle Carter are there also plus Seattle has my favorite rainy climate."Jeff said.

"Well there is one more thing or the most important thing whether you are ready or want to face him or not." said Meredith.

"Mom I don't care about him at all and I believe if we have to move it is the time before Ashley starts school. That's my final opinion on the topic and with that I am going to work on my project. " said Jeff and left the room.

"With that your son again proves why he is considered a genius and why he will finish school at the age of 14 and also that he is probably more sensible than all three of us."Amelia said sounding proud.

"Well he is after all our son what did you expect."

"So what is the decision Mer as I believe Ashley will have the same opinion as her brother?" asked Alex.

"Well if you guys are serious about moving then you will have to apply and get jobs there plus we might have to search for accommodation."Meredith said.

"Okay then its decided we are moving to Seattle and we have to get job there, crazy here will get it easily as her brother will be the one who has to give the job."

"Hey he is not my biggest fan."Amelia retorted.

"By the way who will tell the Chief Jacobs?"Alex asked.

"We will all do it together; he couldn't do anything to us if we go together." Mer replied.

"Mer you are the golden child you think he will let you go easy."

"Well lucky for us our contract is ending in two weeks plus if we talk to the Averys they will help us."

"Why will they help Mer.?"

"Well they want what's best for them and it is what's best for them."

"How?"

"Well Jackson is doing his residency there and both Grandpa and Mama Avery think it's beneath a Avery so they have been trying to get Jackson to transfer here. And being as stubborn as he is he did not agree and they will agree to us going there as they trust us to teach him."

"So we are moving to Seattle."Alex said.

"Yes I think we are."Mer said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

"Mom do you really want to go or you are just agreeing because of Dad and Aunt Amy."Jeff asked his Mom.

"Have you ever seen me do anything that I don't want to do for anyone."Meredith replied.

"Mom I know that but I also know that meeting him will be difficult for you even you won't show it or deny it. Dad and Aunt Amy know it too but they won't ask as they are afraid to."Jeff replied.

"When did you get so wise?" Meredith asked.

"Mom I have always been wise ."Jeff replied.

"Well the truth is I have to face my past and I have done nothing wrong so there's nothing much I have to face, the more important thing is are you ready to meet him." said Jeff.

"Mom like you said you never did anything wrong neither did I ,all I know is that it's his fault and he was never brave enough to face it but I want him to face it."Jeff replied.

"Well then you don't have to worry I will be fine." said Meredith.

"That doesn't reassure me it scares me because when you say things are going to be or things are fine because it means nothings fine." replied Jeff.

"You know me too well."

"Well I am your son what do you expect."

"I mean it this time things will be just fine."

"Okay mom."

"Now stop worrying and come here."Meredith said opening her arms for a hug.

"Mom I know you don't hug."

"Well I hug for you son."

"Okay."Jeff said hugging her lightly.

"Everything will be alright."

 **Four days later**

 **Seattle, Washington**

To say that Mark Sloan was having a bad day was an understatement since it was raining plus and idiot intern brought the wrong coffee, his laundry was misplaced and his patient caught an infection thus preventing the surgery from taking place thus resulting in his really bad mood, suddenly his pager interrupted his depressed mood calling him to his office.

"What now" he groaned to himself while moving towards his office.

As he reached his office he thought he had seen the dark haired guy waiting for him in his office somewhere before.

"Excuse me have we met?"

"Well yeah we have met before New York you were completing your fellowship and I was applying for mine and you said I would never be a surgeon as great as you."

"And you proved me wrong Karev. How are you man?"Mark said after instantly recognizing the man who had earned the reputation of the best plastic surgeon on the East Coast since three years ago since Mark moved to Seattle.

"Yeah I did Sloan because the best surgeon of this generation told me that you are an ass when you are afraid, no offence."

"None taken, looks like someone knows me well enough but I don't know who you are talking about."

"Well she will say you are a self absorbed ass who should know who I am talking about if you are a surgeon as great as you think you are."

"She ,who are you talking about? "

"Well that is for me to know and for you to find out."

"So why are you here Karev,3000 miles away from your Boston?"

"Well I need a job."

"What,why?"

"Because my wife is moving to Seattle."

"Your wife, I didn't know you were married."

"Yeah, I am and have been for the last 7 years."

"Well, I didn't know that but you are whipped man."

"Hey I am not whipped it's called I love my wife."

"Whatever."

"So do you have a job for me or not."

"Man for you I would create a job if I didn't have one. Just I will have to talk to the chief of surgery Richard Webber."

"Well lets talk to him."

"Oaky lets talk to him."

 **Webber's Office**

"So , here tells me you want to join our prestigious hospital."

"I sure do sir."

"Well who am I to deny such a great opportunity to have a great surgeon as you join our ranks but let me ask you a question why leave Mass Gen?"asked Webber.

"Well as I told Dr. Sloan here, my wife is transferring to Seattle so I am here."Alex replied.

"Well okay Sloan you may leave as I will discuss the details of the contract."Webber said.

"Okay sir. I will be waiting for the chance to work with you Karev."Mark said.

"Well so will I."Alex replied.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

"Hey I got it plus I got a slightly better contract than at Mass Gen." Alex said on the phone.

"I knew you will get the job, you are one of the best plastic surgeon in the country."Meredith replied.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too and the children miss you too."

"Well just a week more and you all will be here by the way when does crazy get here?"

"She will be there tomorrow."

"Did you call Webber and accept the job."

"I will do it after Amelia gets the job."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too by the way did you meet Carter? He will have a list of potential homes."

"I will meet him tomorrow morning."

"Okay bye. Love you."

"Bye love you too."

 **A/N-Thank you for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

 **Seattle, Washington**

"So what brings the famous Amelia Shepherd of the Grey-Shepherd Method to Seattle? Does it have something to do with the imminent transfer of Meredith Grey to Seattle?"

"Well I didn't know about that, I am here because of my brother."

"The brother you haven't talked to in years."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I just know and if you loved your brother so much why didn't you go to your brother. So what's the truth?"

"You got me there. The truth is my brother is not my biggest fan because of my past. The truth is that I want the job because of Meredith and I want your help to convince my brother to give me the job."

"Well your brother doesn't have to be convinced I have to be and I know something about your past so my question is 'Whether it will repeat or not?'."

"Well if it is so then let me tell you that I have been clean in the past 13 years and all because of Meredith Grey, she is my pillar, she keeps me stable even in my darkest moments, her family is more my family than my real family so Yes my reason for transfer is Meredith Grey but also my brother because as idiot as he is he is a great surgeon and I want to learn from him."

"So Meredith is going to accept my offer."

"Yes if I am getting the job then she will accept first thing tomorrow morning but you can't tell her that I told you."

"Well you got the job, my board will fire me if I denied the opportunity of having Amelia Shepherd as part of our hospital."

"Well you will have to convince my brother."

" I am his boss and I don't care whether your brother wants you or not but I believe you should talk to him and tell him that you are moving here and when can you start work?"

" Whatever you say. I will try to talk to him if he listens. I can start work in three days. Can I ask a question?"

"Yes you can."

"Meredith Grey is a legend in the world of surgery and if someone like her is considering to join a hospital then there is a chatter around the hospital about it but there is none here or anywhere in the medical world."

"There is no chatter because it is a closely guarded secret known only to me and the hospital board as we don't want people to know as we want it to be a grand surprise when she gets here."

"Well it will be a surprise alright."

 **X-X**

Derek Shepherd had just finished a craniotomy and was scrubbing out when he observed the resident who assisted him on this case, she had a lot of potential in neuro surgery.

When he first came to Seattle he met her in the bar across the street from the hospital just before he started work and she was openly flirting with him the scene kind of reminded him of the moment nearly 15 years ago when he met the love of his life except he was the one shamelessly flirting with worst pickup lines ever at that time as he felt an unexplained attraction to her it was not that she was not beautiful because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in her life but she pulled him towards her like no other woman ever had but 11 years ago he made the biggest mistake of his life and lost not only her but a lot more than her as he believed she made a mistake and never gave her a chance to explain and let her slip away. Now when he looked back at that time he felt what did he ever do to ever had the chance to claim her as his own.

The other similarity in both cases other than him, a bar and shameless flirting was that both women had the same surname and both were doctors two things he found the next day when he started work but the end result at the end of the day on both occasions was completely different as on the second occasion he couldn't take her to bed because the scenario reminded him so much of her that he couldn't do it which was strange because the fact that he was married never occurred to him.

She was the only reason he gave his marriage and his wife a second chance as he made the mistake of never giving a second chance to her even when she never made a mistake.

"It was a good surgery." suddenly a voice he hadn't heard years said to him.

"Amy what are you doing here?"

"Thought I will visit my favorite brother. You seem surprised."

"I am your only brother and that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, I am here because I am going to join Seattle Grace Hospital as the new neuro attending."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Why so surprised this hospital is slipping in ranking and they needed a world class neuro attending and I needed a change of scenery."

"Change of scenery or you slipped and lost was fired?"Derek regretted what he said the moment he said it.

"No….I…did….not….slip…and ….I…was…not..fired because my best friend who is more loyal to me than my family promised me that if I slip then she will personally kill me and hide my body and believe me when I say she will do it. So no I did not slip and I was not fired but I hoped you would have improved in the last 11 years and stopped jumping to conclusions. "

"I am sorry."

"Yeah so am I that I tried." with that Amelia turned on her heels and went away.

 **A/N-Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own Grey's**

 **Seattle, Washington**

Derek was trying to remember the time when he had been happy in his life and suddenly he remembered the 4 happiest years of his life that all started with at a bar on the Sunday night before he started med school at Dartmouth after completing his pre med at NYU with his brother like best friend Mark Sloan.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **15 YEARS AGO**

 **HANOVER, NEW HAMPSHIRE**

"Man you need to chill out we are med school students, try to score some chicks using that and have some mind-blowing sex with them I mean when was the last time you had sex."Mark said.

"You know I am not like you."Derek replied.

"What do you mean?"Mark asked.

"I mean I don't need to have sex with every girl that I see or I don't have a need to have sex like there is no tomorrow. I want to have a relationship not a one night stand."Derek replied.

"Oh stop with the lecture. Do whatever you want I see a hot chick. "Mark interrupted Derek.

With that Mark left the bar to go after some unsuspecting girl. Suddenly Derek heard a melodious voice saying.

"Straight Tequila."

"Straight Tequila! Really you will be sorry in the morning. "The bar tender said.

"I am always sorry in the morning but is my first day of final year so keep them coming. "Came the reply the voice was laced with regret, anger but most of all pain but still remaining beautiful and melodious.

The voice had Derek intrigued so he turned around to see the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. The woman was wearing a black dress and had blonde hair which cascaded over her shoulder ,she had grey green eyes that were intriguing and intimidating at the same time that were looking around the bar with boredom. It looked like she was not even aware of her own natural beauty which had captivated all the guys in the bar which made jealous and angry at the other guys.

Derek had never felt like that ever in his life he was intrigued, intimidated, jealous and angry at the same time also he felt like he was being towards her.

"Double scotch single malt please."He said to the bartender and turned towards the woman who on looking closely seemed like she had no makeup and her age was somewhere between 20-22 years which confused him since she said she was starting final year of some course but he paused his thoughts to say "Is this a good place to hang out."

She seemed surprised at first then replied"Uhmm…I wouldn't know never been here before."

He replied-"You know what? I haven't either first time here. I am new in town."He suddenly noticed she was looking straight."Wow you are ignoring me."

She replied-"Um trying to."

H e replied-"You shouldn't ignore me."

She replied-"Why not?

He replied-"Because I am someone you need to get to know to love." which in retrospect was one of the worst and cheesiest pick up line in history.

She asked-"Really?"

He replied-"Oh yes."

She asked-"So if I know you, I will love you."

He replied-"Oh yes."

She asked-"You really like yourself, huh?"

He replied and asked-"Yes and so what's your story?"

She replied-"I don't have a story. I am just a girl in a bar."

He chuckled and said-"I am just a guy in a bar."

 **X-X**

 **Present day**

 **Seattle Washington**

Christina-"I am a third year resident in a surgical residency program that's falling faster than the stock market I mean who does their residencies at number 12 hospitals, losers and I am not a loser."

Izzie-"So are you calling us a loser."

Christina-"Shut up Barbie, do you know I have a doctorate in biochem , I am double doctor and double doctors should not do their residencies at 2nd rate hospital, I mean I can transfer Cleveland Clinic has a great cardio centre."

Jackson-"Hey we are still in top 20 which is still pretty good."

Christina- "Pretty good is not enough for me Avery I want greatness, greatness Avery, I am not like you with Harper Avery as grandfather pretty boy who can earn me respect for me without your own greatness."

Jackson-"Shut up Yang, I have told you many times I am here because I am good not because who my grandfather, my mother or any other person related to me."

Christina-"Whatever but I do not belong here number 12 hospitals do not make great surgeons. "

George-"The chief is hiring doctors the rankings will improve. I mean the chief hired Dr. Hunt and our hospital again became a level one trauma centre, we will be somewhere better in the rankings."

April-"Yeah."

Izzie-"I heard the hospital hired a new neuro and plastics attending."

Christina-"Yeah what kind of lame doctor will join a sinking ship."

Jackson-"A great doctor who can save a sinking ship."

Ashley-" **UNCLE JACK UNCLE JACK UNCLE JACK."**

All of the doctors turned together towards a 5 year old running towards Jackson like a hurricane followed by a man with dark hairs.

Jackson surprised picked up the girl hugged her and kissed her-"Ashley you are here. How?" while the rest were shocked.

Ashley-"Daddy and Aunt Amy brought me here."

Jackson-"They are here."

Alex-"Yeah we are."

Jackson-"Man you are really here." while giving him a man hug.

Alex-"Yeah I am here."

Jackson-"How, why? Is Mer here too?"

Alex-"Well I am your new boss along with Amy and Mer will be here in a week."

Jackson-"WHAT?"

Alex-"Dude the look on your face is priceless Mer would have loved it. "

Jackson-"You guys are coming here."

Alex-"Yeah. Seattle Grace needs to improve its ranking and who better than us and the kids missed you and Carter."

Jackson-"Mom and Grandpa let you leave Mass Gen."

Alex-"Well they needed someone to keep an eye on you so that you can become a great surgeon since you refuse to come home to Boston. They also were angry at me that you were following me in the superficial world of plastic surgery."

Jackson-"So they sent you all."

Alex-"No that's the reason Mer used to let them allow us to leave Boston."

Christina-"Excuse me what is going on?"

Jackson-"Well everyone meet Dr. Alex Karev our new plastic attending he is married to my sister in everything but blood and this little princess here is my goddaughter Ashley."

Lexie-"Alex Karev the Alex Karev the plastics god."

Alex-"Yes I am that Alex Karev. You heard Jackson the plastics god."

Jackson-"Lexie don't boost his ego he already is too full of himself."

Alex-"That's no way to talk to your boss; Jacky also you should thank me."

Jackson-"Thank you for what and don't call me Jacky."

Alex-"Mer wants to meet your mysterious "GIRLFRIEND".

Jackson -"WHAT?"

And Lexie said at the same time-"Mysterious."

Alex-"So this is the woman who has you player."

Lexie turns red as Alex looks at her with curiosity.

Jackson-"Alex please leave her alone, Mer will make her runaway as it is."

Alex-"You don't trust that she will pass her test."

As Lexie turns to Jackson with a look of terror, horror and anger Alex continues."Well we are staying Archfield Hotel why don't you come to dinner with me, Amy and Ashley at 7."

Jackson-"Okay see you there. By the way where is Amelia?"

Amy-"I am right here Jackie boy."

Jackson-"Hey Amy its nice to see you and don't call me Jacky boy."

Amy-"Hey I know I am not Mer but at least show some enthusiasm and isn't Jacky boy your name."

Alex-"Oh now I get it he has become a big shot doctor now so he thinks he's is not our Jacky boy anymore, well I have got news for you will always be Jacky."

Jackson-"Okay stop it guys, I will see you at dinner." With that he leaves.

Amy-"Making him uncomfortable never gets old."

Alex-"Yeah."

Christina-"I am sorry for interrupting the ooh so important family bonding moment to ask who the hell are you." Her voice laced with sarcasm.

Amy-"I am Dr. Amelia Shepherd."

April-"Are you related to ."

At the same time Izzie, George and Lexie ask-"The Amelia Shepherd of The Grey-Shepherd Method."

Amy-"Yes, Derek is my brother and yes that Amelia Shepherd."

Christina-"You have worked with the Meredith Grey."

Amy and Alex-"Yes."

All the residents have a shocked looked on their face and they are left speechless as Alex, Amelia and Ashley leave.

George-"So Christina looks like you won't have to transfer."

Christina-"Shut up Bambie."

 **X-X**

"Karma is a bitch which demands a bitter payback." Was Derek's thought as he was lost in his past and compared it to his present.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N-Sorry for the delay in update as I had the story outlined since the start with some key moments but had a writer's block on how to put it down in words with the dialogues.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

 **A/N-Thanks for your reviews and please update more so I know what you think as it inspires me to write more. Meredith will be in Seattle in the next update probably.**

 **Seattle, Washington**

"Karma is a bitch which demands a bitter payback." Was Derek's thought as he was lost in his past and compared it to his present.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **11 YEARS AGO**

 **HANOVER, NEW HAMPSHIRE**

Derek entered the apartment he shared with his girlfriend throughout med school before he joined New York's Mt. Sinai hospital for his internship 3 months ago. This was his 3rd visit since then, his last visit was 3 weeks ago and the last 3 months have been the hardest in his life because one thing he understood was that he couldn't live without her as she was the one. The one he would spend the rest of his life with her.

Suddenly he heard the sound that broke his heart the sound of her crying. He started walking towards their room when he heard an unknown man's voice which stopped him in his tracks.

"Mer please stop crying it is not your fault that this happened, tell him."The voice was soothing.

"No it is my fault it shouldn't have happened; he will leave me for what I did."She replied in a broken voice.

"You know you didn't do anything, it is no one's fault. You both were separated for a long time, it happened in the heat of the moment."

"No but I shouldn't have done what I did."

"You didn't do anything it just happened."

"He will think I am a terrible person I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Mer stop it, it is not your fault. Do you know before all this I would have suggested solution to all your problems would be to go to the bar order Tequila, get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men."

"I can't do any of those because of what I already did; I can't do that to Derek."

 **X-X**

 **Present day**

 **Seattle Washington**

That was the moment that destroyed too many lives. Derek thought so.

" you are needed in OR-3."a nurse said.

 **X-X**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle, Washington**

"Dr. Richard Webber speaking."Richard spoke after picking up the phone.

"Richard its Meredith I accept your offer." Meredith replied from the other end.

"Thank you when can you join?"Richard sighed with relief after receiving a final confirmation from her even though Amelia had all but confirmed it he still wanted to hear it from her.

"I will be there next Monday."Meredith replied.

"Well after and signed their contracts today, I knew you were coming. "Said Richard.

"I told you they will be able to get the job without my recommendation."Meredith replied proudly.

"By the way I had an interesting conversation with the chief of surgery at Mass Gen he was quite mad at me for stealing his best surgeons especially you as he mentioned a diabetes trial and some groundbreaking surgery."Richard asked in a voice filled with curiosity as he was confused since his conversation with .

"Well that reminds me a few of my trial and surgery patients will be transferring in a few days, can you see to it that they have no problem."Meredith said without giving away any details.

"Definitely they will have no problem I will make sure of it. So what is the trial and surgery all about?"Richard replied.

"Well you will see when I get there."Meredith replied with an air of mystery.

"Are they for your next Harper Avery?"Richard asked since his only Harper Avery doctor had left the hospital after leaving his fiancé an intern at the altar.

"Let's see how it goes."

"Yeah so when you come here do I get to meet your husband?"Richard asked the question that has been on his mind since she mentioned she was married.

"I think you have already met him."She replied in a voice filled with mischief which reminded him of her as a child.

"Who are you talking about?"Richard asked surprised.

"Dr. Alex Karev."Meredith replied laughing.

"Alex Karev."Richard was more than surprised.

"Yes him."

 **X-X**

 **ELSEWHERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

"You never told me about this sister and goddaughter and everyone else." Lexie asked storming into the on call room Jackson was resting in.

"Lexie calm down what's the fuss all about you never asked much about my family so I didn't."Jackson asked confused.

"The fuss is all about that they are all here and I don't even know about them and they will be judging me, even you think your sister will make me run away and you didn't tell me that your brother in law is Alex Karev and you know Amelia Shepherd."Lexie replied fuming with anger.

"Well it is tough enough already that people know about me being an Avery and don't worry about my sister she is great Alex and I were just doing."Jackson relied in a serious tone

"I am not people Jackson I am your girlfriend, I need to know these things. I am also angry because now I have to work with two of your family or whatever they are as my bosses. What does your sister do is she a doctor to will she be my boss also if she is she will be judging me as a surgeon plus as your girlfriend plus as a person. She will see how I act towards her children. I don't even know how many kids she has. Next thing I know your mother will be here to at least when your grandfather was here we weren't dating. "

"Lexie you are rambling you don't have to be afraid or nervous about anything. My sister is a great person she doesn't judge people like that. You have a lot in common with her. She has three kids and yes she is surgeon and yes she will be your boss but you don't have to worry about it all."Jackson replied while making a move to hold her to calm her down.

"Well what's her name have I heard of her?"Lexie replied calming a little on his contact.

"Well I can't tell you her name as it s supposed to be a big secret and yes you have definitely heard of her. Every surgeon has heard of her, she is a legend no not even a legend she is a surgery goddess. "

"You don't trust me with the secret."Lexie asked.

When Jackson looked at her pointedly, she replied-"Yeah I get it I can't keep a secret. But… "

The beeping sound of her pager stopped her midsentence.

"911 I have to go but this conversation is not over." she said while rushing out of the room.

"Okay."

 **X-X**

 **ELSEWHERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

Addison Montgomery was reflecting over her life like how she had become a happily married, successful doctor to this broken woman who was pining after her ex-husband who didn't want anything to do with her and the man whom she had cheated with on her husband who now hated her.

As she remembered the last 11 years of her life the only reason for her current condition of her life was that woman whom her husband never stopped loving even after she left him but the truth be told she was just blaming her because it was hard to accept that she fell in love with the man who loved someone else.

Maybe she would have perfect life if she hadn't gone to that bar on that life and sat beside that broken man.

She remembered how she had hit rock bottom when she had just tried to kiss her attractive new colleague after a successful operation who turned her down and when she asked that wasn't she attractive enough for him, he replied he was happily married with three kids she was so embarrassed that it resulted in her sitting in her office and reflecting on her life.

 **X-X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I don't own Grey's**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle, Washington**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

"You need to come here quickly because leaving a husband as handsome as me alone in a hospital full of lusty women who are throwing themselves at me."Alex said on the phone to Meredith.

"Why what happened?"Meredith asked amused.

"Well women can't stop flirting with me especially the nurses plus a surgeon tried to kiss me after I did a surgery with her."Alex said nervously.

"Who was the surgeon, can't they see our beautiful daughter or should I force you to wear rings now?"Meredith asked slightly amused and frustrated.

"Well I don't know what theory they have about our daughter but I think I should wear rings but if I wear them then you will have to wear them."Alex answered thinking what people assumed about their daughter.

"Well you will be there when we get there I don't think anyone will dare flirt me when they see my former university level wrestler husband."Mer replied with amusement.

"Well when the women here see my wife Meredith "Medusa" Grey they will stop and our daughter scared some of them by bringing out her inner mini Medusa."Alex replied in the same tone as his wife's.

"Our daughter doesn't need an alter ego like Medusa she needs to remain as innocent as she is for her whole life I don't want her to have an dark and twisty side like me and you still haven't told me who is the surgeon who tried to kiss you because I may need to kick her ass."Mer replied shuddering at the thought of her daughter having a dark side like her..

"I put her in her place quite firmly by telling her about my beautiful wife I love more than my life and my three children so you don't need to do anything."Alex answered trying to evade the answer.

"Well since when did you become so cheesy Amelia will need to stop calling you evil spawn now."Mer with amusement in her voice.

"I have my moments it's because of our children I think."Alex said.

"Yeah they have changed us haven't they?"Mer said with wonder and amazement.

"They sure have."Alex replied with same wonder in his voice.

"But you still didn't answer who tried to kiss you."Mer asked once again.

"Don't get mad."Alex asked nervously.

"Alex just answer already."Meredith replied in a frustrated tone.

"Umm..It….was…..Addison Montgomery."

"That BITCH what's her problem with me. I will kill her." the anger in her voice scared Alex for a moment.

"Mer calm down."Alex said in a soothing voice.

"CALM SHE TRIED TO KISS MY HUSBAND AFTER SHE DID WHAT SHE DID TO ME ALREADY .Wait isn't she married to that jackass." Meredith said angrily with a hint of confusion.

"Well she didn't know I was married and especially to you, and as for her marriage rumour here has it ,it ended ironically with her cheating on him with Mark Sloan."Alex answered a little amused.  
After a moment of silence Mer replied "Well would I be considered a bad person if I say "HAH what goes around comes back around and the repayment of their actions feel good."

"No I think it is normal and it doesn't make you a bad person for it. Now enough about others I found a 2 floor Mediterranean house for us it's on the coast with a great view from the master bedroom and the terrace, its architecture is kind of classic and modern the realtor Carter found told me it was made in 1960s but was renovated when a businessman bought its 10 years ago so it's quite modern with a hint of classic in it. The house has 5 bedroom and 7 bathrooms plus a kitchen and a large living room with a 4 car garage and a bit of land around its will be great for the kids to play. I have sent photos in your email right now plus the master bed has a bathroom with a giant bathtub plus Jacuzzi. It's in our price range. The land around on one side has tree ring a densely wooded area, and on the other there's a vast area of grassland perfect for the kids."

"The views amazing and the house looks great in the photos. What does Ashley think?"

"She loves it show the pics to Carter if he likes it then I will proceed with the details."

"Finally a house you both like enough to consider buying, I think he will love it since it's the waterfront and he will get to see the ferryboats. I thought I will have to live in a hotel when we get there day after tomorrow."

"Hey you will have to live the hotel for at least a week."

"Well a week only because after that our children and you will want to live in the hotel forever and even with our salaries and savings it would be tough."

"Don't worry it won't happen and it's only a week, when does your flight land in Seattle."

"I think at 9 AM but don't worry I will take a cab to the hotel and meet you and Ash with Jeff and Logan at the hospital at about noon so clear your schedule for rest of the day as you will look after them when I talk to the chief and my presentation. After that I want lots of dirty sex with my husband whom I have not seen touched or kissed for a week."

"I like the sound of that but you will have to tell me what you want when you get here."

"I am looking forward to that."

"Hey I have a surgery scheduled like about right now so I will have to call you later. Love you."

"Love you too why don't you video call us when you get back."

"I am looking forward to that,"

After putting down the phone Meredith remembered the time that broke her when she entered the New York apartment 11 years ago when she had something to Derek that she thought would result in him leaving her nut she couldn't do anything else as Carter said she had to do the right thing by telling him if he left her then he was not the man she thought he was.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **11 YEARS AGO**

 **NEW YORK**

So here she was.

Suddenly she heard the sound of moaning from the bedroom and though she was afraid of what she will see after opening the door she did it because she had to face it no matter what.

The scene that she saw shattered her.

 **A/N-Sorry for not bringing Mer to Seattle in this one I wanted to but when I started this chapter it took a shape of its own which resulted in what you read just now. I promise Mer will reach Seattle in next one I promise. I have observed that I have made some mistakes in the chapter I have updated so sorry for those. The description of the house is a little borrowed from somewhere can you recognise.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Patsy -I understand I also love MerDer but sometimes I hate how Derek treated Mer so it resulted in this story. But I have some other stories planned which will be true MerDer.**

 **Pat-Mer will reach Seattle in next update as promised and as for chapters being longer I am trying for at least a thousand words per chapter and I write another chapter if I have more thoughts.**

 **Fanfic addict-Thanks for all your review since the start I will bring Mer as promised already.**

 **mandy67-Thanks for your review.**

 **Jinri11300-I try to update as frequently as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital**

As Meredith Grey entered Seattle Grace hospital she had the feeling she always had when she was new somewhere and she had to prove herself to the people who thought she didn't deserved the name, fame and fortune she had earned but she showed people every time that she deserved it and it had nothing to do with her mother. She remembered her first day as intern when people were judging her for being a 23 year old intern who had a 2 month old child whose mother was Ellis Grey and who according to everyone didn't deserve to be in the No.1 surgical residency program in the country despite not only finishing top of her class at Dartmouth plus finishing here undergrad and medical school in 6 years.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **10 YEARS AGO**

 **BOSTON, MASSACHUESETS**

Meredith thought she was screwed as she followed the group of interns along with her best friend Amelia Shepherd who was one of the only people in the world she could trust in the world along with Carter despite what her brother did to her she trusted Amelia.

She thought how could her life have taken a turn for the worse when she thought she had everything in her life just 11 months ago before she found that plus sign in that pregnancy test that resulted in finding the cheating bastard the man she thought of as the love of her life was the excuse he gave hurt her more than his betrayal which resulted in her making sure that he played no part in her son's life because she didn't want her son to experience what she experienced with her parents especially her father because she promised herself that she would never be like her mother.

Now 11 months later to say that Jeffrey William Grey was her life was an understatement as her heart was beating for him and him only she was alive because she had to live for him and she thought of not joining the world of surgery for him but Carter's word resulted in her being here.

Suddenly Amelia said "Mer don't be nervous remember what Carter said."

Meredith did remember Carter's words "You can't give up your dreams because you need to be strong and achieve your dreams for your son so that when he grows up he will be proud of his Momma and know that when the world tries to crush him and his dreams, he had to fight for himself and his dreams just like his Momma and prove people like Ellis Grey or Derek Shepherd when he meet them that he will fight to earn his place in the world like his mother and prove them wrong for leaving him."

Although those words inspired her to beat the world she wished with all her heart that her son never meets people like Ellis Grey and Derek Shepherd and doesn't get crushed like she was.

After that her day didn't get much better as the whole hospital was judging her as the intern who had a kid which was worse than a pregnant intern her only bright spot in her life was that at the end of her shift she will return to her son.

She ignored the whispering around her as she sat with her group of interns who were discussing her before judging by the silence that followed after she sat down.

"Hey Mer how was your day?" Amelia asked her.

Before she could reply she saw the general surgery attending who according to her was a male chauvinist who by the looks he was giving her didn't like her for some reason probably for being a woman or a mother she didn't know but she hated him for it.

He said after reaching the table-"Good afternoon, interns.

It's posted, but l thought l'd share the good news personally.

As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As l'm running the OR today, l get to make that choice."After a silence he said-"Meredith Grey. You'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon.

Congratulations."

I was shocked that he said me but then I remembered how my mother used to find the weakest link in the intern group each year and picked them for the intern appy and made an example out of them but then I steeled myself as I decided I won't be made an example of I would show that pig what I am made of for my son.

Amelia said some encouraging words as I made my way towards the scrub room. As she scrubbed in she decided whatever happens she will prove everyone that she is Meredith Grey and she is not to be messed with or to be think of as a pushover.

As she entered the OR she saw the gallery was full of interns and a few attending s plus a black woman in a suit who gave out a confident and authoritative vibe that she was sure of her place in the world and that she wouldn't let anyone question her. She looked familiar to her form somewhere Meredith didn't know form where.

Suddenly she heard what the interns were saying.

On said- She's gonna faint. A fainter.

Another said-She's about the flop sweat. She's gonna sweat herself unsterile.

Then another-Ten bucks, she messes up the McBurney.

A muscular looking blond guy said- Fifteen, she cries, she is a baby. She is hardly did she even get her?

A blonde said- l'll put 20 on a total meltdown. Isn't she the one with a baby? "

As she got angry at what they were saying.

She heard Amelia says with confidence-Hundred says he pulls the whole thing off. She is Meredith Grey she is the best,you don't know her I do and I know what she is capable of and I also know she is better than the rest of us and stronger than the rest of us. She got here because she was at the top of her class at Dartmouth and she is not a baby she is a genius who is far more intelligent than the rest of you."

As she smiled thankfully at Amelia someone said-It is as if she can hear us.

Then the authoritative looking woman said with a chuckle-"Yes she can because that red light there means that the intercom is on."

That shut the whole gallery up.

As entered the OR he said with a smirk he said-"Show what you got Grey."

She decided that she will wipe that smirk off his face.

She said-Scalpel.  
As the operation continued she asked for different instruments- Pickups.

\- Clamp.

Appendix is out.

Taylor said sounding sad- Not bad.

Meredith replied- Thank you.

Taylor said-Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings, but be careful not to break them. 

She did not break them and was doing everything flawlessly until suddenly.

 **Beeping**

A nurse said-She's tachycardic.

shouted at Meredith-What did you do?

Meredith replied-Nothing I am nearly finished and nothing's wrong here.

Taylor said-"Let me see looks like you can't even see your own mistake.

Meredith replied frustrated-I did not make a mistake everything is fine here something else is wrong.

Taylor said-"I will see about that."

Anesthesiologist - I don't understand what happened. Everything appears to be in order.

Taylor- There's no bleeders. I don't see any bleeders. OK, I don't see a reason why down here. So why is her heart rate going through the roof. Everything is intact! What? Is? Wait, wait, wait. Did I just feel movement?

Meredith saw something she couldn't believe- She's awake. Dr. Taylor, the patient's awake.

Taylor shouted at the Anesthesiologist-What the hell did you do? What the hell did you do?!Get her back to sleep right now!

Meredith said to the patient in a calm soothing voice-"OK, I know you're scared right now, but it's gonna be OK. Everything is going to be OK. Just try to breathe."

Anesthesiologist- "Pushing 150 propofol."

After the operation Taylor rushed out saying you did ok like someone had slapped him.

Meredith felt elated even after the scare because she had just completed her first surgery on her own with a once in a lifetime experience that shook her but proved to her she was cut out for this job despite what her mother said. She was experiencing a high from the surgery that made her wonder why would someone do drugs.

"You did quite well in there." a woman's voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the woman from the gallery standing on the door of the scrub room. She continued-"You performed the surgery with confidence and calm like a surgeon that had years of experience. You did not lose your calm when the patient woke up you calmed her down and you were in control despite the situation which the most hardcore surgeons don't experience but when they experience they are not as calm as you DR….

I replied- Grey. Dr. Meredith Grey.

"Grey as In "

"Yes she is my mother."

"That explains it you were born to be here in this OR Dr. Grey."

"She doesn't think so she said I don't have what it takes."

"Well let me tell you something even the great Ellis Grey can be wrong and she is wrong about you because if you don't have what it takes then no one else in this world has it. You have it all you have talent, confidence, concentration, sharp mind, calm and especially you care for your patient. I believe a star was born in that OR today Meredith Grey and I can tell you in few years you will storm the world of surgery and the world will remember you for it especially sexist like Taylor that a woman is not a pushover."

"Thank you ma'am but have I seen you before you look familiar. Who are you?"

"Maybe dear I am Dr. Catherine Avery."

" it's an honor to meet you and thank you for your kind words."

"You are welcome dear and I will look forward to see your career fold out."

"Thank you once again ."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

She walked towards the surgical floor nurses station with Jeffrey walking beside her and Logan in her hands as she remembered each and every part of the hospital where she was born and where she spent most of her early childhood.

As she was near the nurses' station she heard her husband's name so she stopped to hear a red haired nurse, a brunette nurse and a blonde nurse gossip.

The red head was saying "I heard his wife cheated on him like Montgomery and Shepherd that's why he transferred from Boston with their daughter."Meredith cursed the nurses and their gossip mill as they blemished her marriage and compared her marriage to that bastard and that bitch.

The brunette said "What I heard he cheated on her with female Shepherd and she threw him out."She was fuming with anger after that.

The blond said-"Olivia, Rose I don't know where you heard all that. I heard him saying to Dr. Robbins that his wife was coming in a few days as they both have transferred here and that he loves her a lot and want the straight female population of this hospital to leave him alone."

The red head said-"I don't believe you."

Meredith decided now was the time to announce herself inwardly smiling at how her husband was now comfortable enough to publicly announce his love for her which earlier made him uncomfortable and how she was going to shatter the dreams of the female population of this hospital-"Excuse me can you page Dr. Alex Karev for me."

The blond replied-"Sure ma'am."

The red head asked a little disrespectfully-"And you are?"

Meredith gave her sweetest smile and said with a little bit humor in her voice-"I am his wife."

The shocked face of all three of the nurses was something that she will never forget and she had to put a lot of effort so she did not burst out laughing.

Suddenly she heard the voice of her little girl "Mommy, Jeff, Logan."

Meredith turned around to bend down and give her angel a hug as she barreled towards them.

"Mommy I missed you." she said pouting.

"Mommy missed you too baby."

She turned around to see Jeff giving hug to his father and Logan trying to get way from her towards his father and brother. 

"How my little man."Alex said to Logan.

"He is good now does the mother of your children not get a greeting."Meredith asked Alex amusedly.

"Well the mother of my children gets the best greeting."Alex said as he handed Logan to Carter and pulled Meredith in a deep kiss. Though she hated PDAs she didn't protest then because at that moment she was the happiest woman in the world as she had her adoringly beautiful children and her handsome husband who loved her unconditionally around her.

The sound of " **Ewww"s** " coming from the said children interrupted her kiss with her husband.

"I missed you."He said.

"I missed you too." She replied.

"Let's go to my office before you meet the chief after that I will take the kids to the cafeteria and we will meet together at the presentation."Alex said.

"Okay let's go."She said while picking up Ashley as Alex picked up Logan and Jeff went with them as Alex lead them towards his office she looked around to see that every hospital employee was staring at their perfect family especially the look on the face of female staff was priceless. The looks of jealousy she got was nothing new for her also the looks of jealousy Alex got from every male was also not something new.

 **A/N-The complete Grey-Karev family has finally reached Seattle Grace what will unfold now let's see.**

 **Lots of adventures filled with confrontations, truths and secrets to follow.**

 **Sorry Mer's arrival was not the focal point of this chapter I felt the need to give a background of the prejudice Mer faces and how she boosted her confidence after what happened with Derek.**

 **My longest chapter till now nearly 2500 words. Yay.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews everyone.**

 **mandy67-I don't know I have half a mind on Derek knowing and half on him not knowing but let's see I think it will be a spur of the moment decision.**

 **jnri11300-I haven't decided on any other pairing but most probably make Omelia but not sure and I have started making Arizona involved as one of the only friends Alex has made in Seattle. Thank you for the suggestion.**

 **Fanfic Addict-The fireworks will be there of a grand scale some were in this chapter more to follow. Carter is my creation as I felt the need for someone who was there for Meredith as no one should be as alone as Meredith. The reaction of Derek and Addison will be something special. Glad someone agrees that Derek was easily forgiven for everything he did while he blamed and made Mer pay for everything wrong in their life without understanding Mer.**

 **Hitam1-I agree Derek always gets away with looking sad every time he made a mistake and was forgiven easily whether it was the drowning, the shooting, the Shepherd method, Zola and the trial fiasco even DC he got away with everything easily but Meredith paid for all of them. And I made Mer a hotshot surgeon because most Fanfic don't and I felt it was needed. Alex and Mer need a great life.**

 **Lems123-Things will evolve quickly now that Mer is in Seattle.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-"I don't own Grey's"**

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle ,Washington**

As Alex, Meredith and their children were talking to each other in Alex's office suddenly someone knocked on the door interrupting their peaceful family time in days.

"Come in."Alex said irritated on being interrupted.

" I have rounded on all your patients but I didn't understand a transfer patient from Boston." said Christina entering the office.

"Which patient and what's the problem?"Alex asked.

"A patient named Colonel Meghan Riggs she is scheduled for an abdominal wall transplant if or when a suitabke donor .What I want to ask is why not let it heal on itself and we can use mesh ,it will take time bt it will close."

"And why Dr…."Meredith started replying instead of Alex.

" ,Christina Yang."Christina replied.

"Dr. Yang why don't we do an abdominal wall transplant if it can be done. I mean the recovery will be ugly,painful and it will take months to is not safe for her she travelled from Boston with way too many precautions with still a lot of risks."Meredith replied.

"I am sorry who are you."Christina asked indifferently.

"I am the surgeon who suggested this idea of abdominal wall transplant and who is the primary surgeon on the case."Meredith replied.

"I am sorry but this is an insane idea and it has only been done once or twice I believe bt with simultaneous small-bowel transplant."Christina said.

"So wouldn't it be easier to do now."Meredith replied.

"I think it's insane."Christina replied.

"Well my every great idea was once considered insane by others and I have proved such people wrong many times."

"Really who are you?"Christina asked as Meredith's family watched the exchange with amusement.

"You will eventually come to know."Meredith answered not wanting to unveil herself before the chief's big presentation with the board.

Christina started replying something when suddenly her pager beeped and she had to run out.

"She looks like an overconfident Doctor,"Meredith said after Christina left.

"Well she believes she is Gods gift to surgery and this hospital ,she wants to go cardio and whenever she is assigned to me she is a pain in the…..…"

"There are children present here."

"Sorry, so yeah she thinks she is wasting time when she is on any other service other than the way don't you have to talk to chief before presentation. "

" you take the kids to the cafeteria for somethng to eat ."Meredith said.

"Will do."Alex kissed Meredith.

With that Meredith left the turned towards the kids.

"So who's ready for some Hospital food."Alex asked the kids knowing full well their answer will be looks of disgust.

 **X-X**

After Meredith left Alex's office shecame to know that the rumour mill of the hospital was in full flow about her as she heard nurses and doctors look at her and whisper among themselves thinking she couldn't hear them.

"She is Karev's wife."

"I heard she is meeting the she a doctor?"

"She looks too young to be an attending may be a she married him to get ahead."

"I heard she is a nurse."

"Now I understand why he doesn't look at us,she is beautiful."

"Her daughter is an exact copy of her."

"She isn't that beautiful."

"I heard he got her pregnant while she was his intern and she forced him to marry her."

"All the women there were swoooning at the way he kissed her."

One thing she hated about being herself were the rumours that started wherever she went ,she was the one gossiped about whether it was for her talent,intelligence,beauty,her marrige,her children,Carter or her mother she hated it all but she remebered once when she asked Carter how wasn't he bothered when people talked about him as he definitely had had more people talking about him than she could ever imagine.

He replied-"Mer when you are talented,rich,famous or important then-People will say something or the other, it's their business to talk,Ignore it, lest our days will pass away just like that we will be bothered by people who are jealous or don't know us or want to be we don't ignore them we wont remain us we willl definitely fall down."

Sometimes his wisdom surprised her,she knew he was intelligent but he was never one to use it and to remember that in highschool he was just considered a brainless one in their highschool would believe he went to Harvard Law and is the partner in one of the best law firms in the country after his other career ended when he was stiil 21 and he was at the top of his game and was known all over the world.

So following his advice she learnt how to ignore such she continuosly ignored the talks and walked towards the chief's offfice when she suddenly saw him walking infront of her.

" ."she called him.

He turned around trying to recognise who called him when his eyes fell on her and his expression changed from that of curiosity to that of surprise to happiness when he recognised her.

"Meredith."He said and walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug which surprised Meredith but she went on with it.

"You are finally so good to see you ,you look as beautiful as ever ."Richard said happily.

"Well thank look goood as well except that you have grown old."

"Well I see you are stiil the same old Meredith."

"Did you want me to change?"

"No but I thought becoming a world famous surgeon would have changed you or getting married or becoming a mother."

"Well all of it has changed me but not a lot."

"Well I am glad about it. Your daughter looks a lot like you when you were 5 except she has your mothers eyes."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence between the Richard ended-"There are some people very anxious to meet you before the presentation."

"Lets go meet them then."

 **X-X**

Derek entered the cafeteria thinking about the prsentation the chief was holding for the new chief of General Surgery he didn't understand why was the chief doing such an event when he didn't do it for him,Addison or of them joined as chief of their department and all of them were famous ,accomplished surgeons but they still did not get such a presentation where every surgical attending's,resident's and intern's atttendence was compulsary,Maybe it is to boost the staffs moral which was down since the rankings were released or maybe the new chief of general was a candidate for chief of surgery.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice where he was going and collided in a young boy probably 11 or 12 years of age with dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes that reminded him of was holding the hand of a little boy probably 3-4 years old.

"Sorry."the boy said in a tone that sounded genuinely sorry.

"No I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."Derek replied.

"And neither was I."the boy said sweetly in matter of fact he definitely reminded him of her the hair,the eyes,the matter of factly tone.

"Are you here alone."Derek asked with curiosity.

"No I am here with my father and my siblings."he replied in a bored tone pointing to a table just beside them where a little girl the girls dirty blond hair was visible as her back was facing them.

"Well where is your father then."Derek asked again.

"He is there."the boy said pointing to a black haired guy making his way towards them holding multiple trays of foods filled with burgers,fries and juice.

Derek recognised the man as the new plastics attending didn't know much about him as he hadn't worked with him but he had heard from Mark that he was a good surgeon which was the highest compliment he had ever seen Mark Sloan give to a fellow plastic surgeon.

"You are 's son.".

"Yes."

"Well then hello,I am a coworker of your father, Shepherd."Derek said extending his hand.

Derek saw a hint of recognition pass the boy's face before it turned to surprise and then something which seemed like a look of disgust and hatred which Derek didn't understand a reson for.

Then the boy said shaking his hand "I am Jeffrey Karev."

 **A/N-Christina and Meredith meet.**

 **Derek and Jeff meet.**

 **The gossip mill continues.**

 **More first meetings to come.**

 **Sorry for not updating I didn't have a proper internet connection where I went.**

 **I will try to update more this week as after this regular updates will be more likely.**

 **I tried to update but I couldn't so I stopped writing,I try to update as regularly as possible as I understand the need for regular updates.**

 **Once again sorry.**

 **mandy67-Well Mer's first meeting with Jackson will be met his son but the exciting part is yet to the backstory was needed as I want to establish Mer as a strong character and backstories do just that.**

 **nvrath0me56-Thank you I try my best.**

 **boxofpotter-The grey sisters will meet but the outcome of that meeting is still unknown to me.**

 **Guest-Thanks but I would urge you to give this fic a chance despite being Merlex.**

 **Guest-The power and independece of Meredith make her who she is.**

 **jnri11300-Thanks,I will try make Arizona close friend of both Meredith and Alex.**

 **Guest-Thank you.**

 **Fanfic Addict-Sorry for that and thank you for sticking by me and this you for your well wishes.**

 **Guest-Thank you.I love twists myself that's why there will be many twists in this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **"I am Jeffrey Karev."**

As Alex made his way towards his children he saw his son talking to someone that he didn't want his son to talk to but judging by the tone in which he gave his name, his son also didn't want to talk to that man. So he hurried forward to rescue his son.

"Jeff lets go eat I brought your favorite burger and fries." He said stopping Derek Shepherd from saying whatever he was going to say to his son.

"Yes Dad."Jeff said in a relieved tone.

Then he saw Derek Shepherd straighten up and look at him with curiosity then he stretched his hand and said-"Hello I don't think we have properly met, I am Dr. Derek Shepherd Chief of Neurosurgery. "

Alex shook his hand with a tight grip and answered "I am Dr. Alex Karev the new plastics attending."

Shepherd answered to him"Well I have heard a lot about you I look forward to working with you."

Before Alex could answer him he heard his children shout" Aunt Amy" at the top of their lungs which indicated to him that his wife's best friend and sister of the man in front of him was nearby and his children were trying to catch her attention so he turned around searching for her, he saw her walking with a look of surprise towards them. She reached them and hugged his three children.

"Jeff, Logan when did you reach here. "She asked his children.

"Today Aunt Amy."Jeff answered her.

"And where is your mother?"She asked them.

Alex decided to answer her-"She went to talk to the chief."

She said in an annoyed tone"Well she could have taken some time to talk to her best friend before doing so."

"You were in surgery then and I didn't know when you will be out, you will meet her at the presentation."

Before Amelia could reply Derek said" You two know each other."

Amelia answered her brother "Yeah we worked together at Mass Gen and did our internship together." She didn't tell him about Meredith and Alex was thankful for it as he wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as possible that's why he avoided Derek Shepherd since he joined Seattle Grace.

Before they could continue the conversation Logan said" Daddy I am hungry."

That ended all conversation as Alex turned to his children to eat their food as Amelia and Derek went to take their own food and later Amelia joined.

 **X-X**

After he introduced Meredith to the board members Richard Webber led them all to the Conference Hall in which he had assembled all surgeons of his hospital to introduce them to one of the biggest surgeons in the country, he saw all of them sitting there filled with curiosity about why the chief had called this meeting as very few knew that he was going to introduce the new Chief of General Surgery and the last time he called such a meeting he introduced a new surgical training protocol.

He made his way to the dais as he saw that everyone had settle down he was ready to start his introduction of Meredith who was waiting backstage to be called on stage.

"Good afternoon everyone I have called you here to introduce you to the new chief of General Surgery as you may all know that the post had been empty since the sad death of Dr. Shaun Whitman."

That caught the attention of the crowd as a lot of them had been inquiring when the post will be filled.

"The person who is taking over as the new chief of General Surgery is possibly one of the best general surgeon in the world."

There was dead silence in the hall when he said that as everyone was shocked that a top surgeon was joining Seattle Grace .Most of the residents and intern's interest was piqued.

"She is talented, intelligent and smart. I believe she will lead Seattle Grace in its new era. "

He said that line to give a slight hint that she was possibly the next chief of surgery which seemed to have been understood by most senior doctors who were themselves hoping for that position someday and Bailey who was intelligent enough to get the hint.

I once asked her professor at Dartmouth Dr. Joseph Spencer what he thought of her, he said that "She is a once in a generation talent and she works like she was born with a scalpel in hand. I believe she will change the work of surgery someday."

That statement was something that told anyone who knew or had heard of Dr. Spencer one of the pioneering figures of modern day cardio-thoracic surgery that she was something special.

"Well I can vouch for the fact that she was not born with a scalpel as she was born in this very hospital and I was present in the OR when she was born."

A lot of people were caught off guard at that statement which made him inwardly chuckle.

"She is one of the few surgeons who had made the cover of many journals which is not an easy feat and she probably one of the most frequently published surgeons in the country."

He wanted his other surgeons to be published more frequently so he told them someone was there to compete with them.

"She finished top of her class at Dartmouth at the age of 23 and completed her internship at Boston Mass Gen and did her fellowship at Brigham and Women's Hospital."

Many people were working hard with their minds to recognize who was he talking about as there were very few people who completed their med school so early and got the best general surgery fellowship in the country. But he saw few of his surgeons had recognized who he was talking about most of them were surprised while Shepherd, Montgomery and Sloan seemed to have a deer caught in front of headlights look which surprised him.

"She has won multiple awards but more importantly she is the winner of two Harper Avery awards"

Now those in the crowd who still hadn't recognized her looked like the ground wasn't stable..

"So please put your hands together to welcome the new chief of General Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital Dr. Meredith Grey."

The hall was in chaos as soon as he announced her name which was expected after all the famous legendary Dr. Meredith Grey was joining the hospital most of them were planning on leaving.

 **X-X**

To say Christina Yang was shocked would be the understatement of the century knowing that the famous Meredith Grey was joining the hospital, Christina didn't have idols but if she did Meredith Grey would be one but she was more surprised when the woman she insulted in the new plastics guy's office made her way to the dais. She mentally kicked herself as she had once again made a fool of herself in front of a great surgeon as the incident with Harper Avery was still fresh in her memory.

 **X-X**

As Jackson observed the reaction of the crowd to the introduction of the woman he considered as a sister he wasn't surprised because wherever Meredith Grey went she had a similar reaction.

All of this made him remember the first time he met Meredith Grey and he had a totally different reaction.

 **X-X**

 **A/N-So the hospital knows Mer is here.**

 **Fanfic Addict-Jeff, Derek, Meredith and Alex interactions will be at the center of upcoming chapters. Carter is coming. Thank you for the review.**

 **randomgreyflamingo - Thank you. Before Meredith-Jackson reunion there will be flashback of how they met. Lexie being Mer's sister is something that will come a lot later.**

 **Lena28- Thanks a lot.**

 **Merlexisendgam-I will try. Thank you for your input. A big Merlex scene is coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Derek Shepherd could not believe what was happening, as the chief introduced the new chief of general surgery he had his suspicions about who he was talking about but he wished it was not her as he could not face her. He still felt the guilt and shame on how he cheated on her and let his sister's words cloud his judgment which originally led him to believe she had cheated on him but at the same time he remembered his mother's words when he told her that he was in Seattle after he caught Addison and Mark.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **3 YEARS AGO**

"Derek why did you choose Seattle?" His mom asked in atone laced with worry.

"Richard offered me the job of head of neurosurgery with a possible chance of making chief."He replied.

"Derek I get that what happened was not right and you felt the need to change your life but I think instead of moving forward you are moving backward." She said.

"Mom what do you want to say?"He asked as he felt his mother wanted to say something that she knew he didn't want to hear.

"I believed you went to Seattle and joined Seattle Grace of all places because of Meredith because you still think what could have been and you are holding on to a little bit of her by going to Seattle."She said in a motherly tone.

"Mom she is in Boston not Seattle and this has nothing to do with her."He lied.

"That's what you are telling yourself but it is not true and you know that. Seattle and Seattle Grace are close to her and you think it brings you closer to her and him or her."His mother said but Derek could not reply as he knew and she knew it was true."

"Derek you need to let go of her if you want to be happy and learn from your past mistakes and maybe give Addie the chance you never gave to Mer."His mother had to remind him of that he thought to himself.

"How do you think the child would be?"Derek finally asked the question that had been on his mind forever but he could not ask it to anyone as most didn't know of this and he couldn't ask it to his mother because she also felt the pain of not meeting his first and only child because of his mistake.

"I don't think I know that the child would be so happy that his happiness could not be contained and he would spread happiness in the world. He would be the apple of his mother's eyes and he would never be neglected like her and she would never let him feel sadness and pain that she ever felt."His mother replied in a voice that was cracking.

"You mean the pain and sadness that I made her feel."

 **End of flashback**

Derek's thoughts were interrupted as her name was announced by the chief and she walked on to the stage as beautiful as ever and as unaware of it as ever but she had changed as she wasn't that college student with low self confidence in her, she was now a confident woman who knew she was special and didn't bother to deny that with the confidence she displayed. His eyes followed her every movement as she began her speech.

 **X-X**

As Jackson observed the reaction of the crowd to the introduction of the woman he considered as a sister he wasn't surprised because wherever Meredith Grey went she had a similar reaction.

All of this made him remember the first time he met Meredith Grey and he had a totally different reaction.

 **X-X**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **8 YEARS AGO**

 **BOSTON, MASSACHUESETS**

"I hate you."Jackson said to the beautiful petite woman with blonde hair and bluish green eyes standing in front of him introduced to him by his mother who went on tend to some other guests at the Christmas party organized at the Avery Residence which was attended by the Boston elite. Jackson didn't want to be here but his mother insisted firmly so he was here but he surely didn't want to meet this woman who was a third year resident at Mass Gen and his mother's favorite.

"Excuse me." the woman said shocked.

"I hate you."Jackson replied.

"And why is that?"She asked.

"Well because I am tired of hearing my mother talk about Meredith Grey this, Meredith Grey that, how I should take Meredith Grey as an example for what to do with my life and learn from Meredith Grey how to be a surgeon and how Meredith Grey is a future Harper Avery winner, her favorite how she wished I could be more like Meredith Grey."Jackson ranted on about how his mother always praised Meredith Grey as the woman standing in front of him to whom the name belonged kept on smiling and finally let out a chuckle so he said frustrated" Off course you would find that funny."

 **X-X**

One of the statements in that rant which was her being a future Harper Avery winner was proved correct by her in the next year while she was a fourth year resident. Jackson thought before being lost in his memories again.

 **X-X**

"I think you do not hate me but hate the idea of me."

"What's the difference?"Jackson asked.

"The difference is that I have not done anything to make you hate me except exist which cannot be undone so have a chance to know me and if you do not start liking me have a real reason to hate me."The logic in the woman's statement left Jackson thunderstruck.

"Why would someone hate you Mommy?" suddenly a cute little child with blonde hair holding hands with a black haired athletic looking guy said.

"No reason honey, are you enjoying the party?"Meredith replied in a sweet caring voice.

"Yes I love it especially the giant Christmas tree, Uncle Alex gave me candies and Mrs. Avery gave me lots of cookies." the child said.

The woman looked at the man and said "Alex I told you not too many sweets otherwise he will have a sugar rush then he will be hard to control."

The man replied"It is hard to deny him of anything when he makes a pouty face and whines like you do. As hard it is to deny you it is much harder to do so with him. By the way who is he and why does he need a reason to hate you?"The man called Alex glared at Jackson.

"Oh he is Dr. Avery's son. Jackson Avery meet Dr. Alex Karev. "Meredith introduced the two guys who shook hands.

 **X-X**

What happened later was something Jackson could have never predicted especially the fact that he regrets that he ever said that he hated Meredith Grey.

 **X-X**

 **A/N-The story continues.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews. Please review more as it encourages me to write more.**

 **boxofpotter-** **You're welcome. The update is here.**

 **jnri11300-Thanks.**

 **Guest- Thank you.**

 **Merlexisendgame- Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This was one of Addison Montgomery formerly Montgomery Shepherd's worst nightmare Meredith Grey standing in front of her joining the hospital that she worked in. She didn't like Seattle as it was but add Meredith Grey to the mix the city was a living hell for Addison Montgomery. Now Seattle Grace not only had her ex-husband and his ex-best friend who she slept with but also his ex-girlfriend. The ex-girlfriend, he always loved despite being married to her.

She had always hated the woman in front of her because despite Derek Shepherd being her husband his heart was never her own it had always belonged with Meredith Grey, it was one of the reasons that she slept with her husband's best friend.

She knew she was being irrational in blaming Meredith Grey for the failure of her marriage but she couldn't help herself as the woman was not only loved by her husband but she was much more successful, famous, respected and accomplished as a surgeon than herself despite her being one of the best Neonatal Surgeons in the country.

She had avoided and made Derek and Mark avoid anything that was remotely related to Meredith Grey but now her worst nightmare was here and she couldn't do anything about it.

Then she thought she hadn't done anything wrong but as she looked at the woman on the stage she remembered her final argument with her husband before the divorce.

 **X--X**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Walk away that's what I get you just walk away."She shrieked at her husband.

"What do you want from me?"Derek asked her with frustration and anger in his voice like he was tired of this.If he didn't voice it his eyes gave away that he did not want to be near her.

"I want you to care.I sleep with your best friend and you walk away.I want you to care.I don't know what I have to do for you to care."She said tearing up.

Then the way he looked at her told her what she had to do but it was something that was not possible.If it would have been possible she would have done it years ago even before the start of their doomed relationship.

"I can't be Meredith Grey."She said after a moment of silence.

"What?"Derek looked at her with shock but he also had that sad and happy look in his eyes whenever someone mentioned her name.

"I am not .Meredith Grey.I was never Meredith Grey and I can never be Meredith Grey.That's what you want me to do ,to be Meredith Grey.In all our nearly 10 years of marriage you have always wanted to love me but you can't because I was never Meredith Grey."She knew that what she said was true but she still wanted her husband to protest ,refuse ,deny or do anything but what he did next.

"I am sorry Addison"With that he left and they both knew that their marriage was over if it really ever was there.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **X--X**

Lexie Grey looked on in wonder and amazement at the woman with whom she shared her surname and who was her idol. Ever since Meredith Grey won her first Harper Avery for her famous Grey-Shepherd Method she had been a role model for her as she was also someone who finished Med school early like Lexie and achieved everything that Lexie wished to achieve. Although Lexie had gotten into Mass Gen residency program her parents wish for her to live closer resulted in her joining Seattle Grace despite Lexie wanting to work with Meredith Grey but looks like her dream would be fulfilled as Meredith Grey the Meredith Grey the legend the two time Harper Avery winner her idol her role model was joining Seattle Grace.

 **X--X**

Miranda Bailey was thankful that everyone's attention was focused on the stage as if anyone even glanced at her they would be shocked at the expression of awe and amazement that the Nazi's face held on the prospect of working with a modern day legend. There were not many surgeons that Miranda Bailey respected truly respected but Meredith Grey was one of them. She had seen some tapes of her surgeries and she had read her interviews which made her realize that whatever name,recognition and fortune she had ,she had more than earned it .She was a legend and Miranda looked forward to working under her.

 **X--X**

Amelia Shepherd was amused as she looked around the hall seeing the shocked faces of everyone present it never got old. The amusement that she felt whenever her friend was introduced to someone and the look of shock and amazement was truly hilarious but the best expression was on the faces of three people who knew Meredith before ,her brother, his ex-wife and his ex-best friend. It was like they had seen a ghost but her brother's expression bothered her a bit as it also had a bit of pain and lots of love.

 **X--X**

Richard Webber looked around the hall as Meredith began her speech most of the people in the hall had their mouth open in shock but some people had unique expressions. Three people his three chiefs of Neurosurgery, Plastics and Neonatal surgery had a look like they had seen a ghost. While his favorite resident Miranda Bailey had a look of awe which was shared by another resident Lexie Grey. The expression that shocked him was that of Christina Yang it was like she was shocked, amazed but also regretted something. While Jackson Avery was grinning with happiness.

The thing that he couldn't explain was the scowl on the face of his new hiring and Meredith's husband Alex Karev.

 **X--X**

As took his eyes off his wife who was on stage being her brilliant self ,he couldn't stop himself from wondering what had he done to deserve this wonderful woman but as he looked around the hall his joyful expression turned into a scowl as he saw Derek Shepherd look at his wife with what Jackson and Amelia had named his "I love Meredith Grey"look.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **7 and something years ago**

"I have gotta run ,my patients lab results just came in."With that the beautiful woman beside him got up and left as he looked at her retreating form.

"Do you see it."He heard Amelia ask.So he turned towards her with a frown.

Suddenly Jackson replied"Yes I see it."

"See what?" Alex asked irritate.

"Your face man ,it totally had the look."Jackson replied grinning.

These moments always made him question why he tolerated this kid.

"What look"?Alex aske d taking a sip of his coffee.

"The 'I love Meredith Grey' look you just had on your face as she went away."Jackson replied smugly as Alex choked over his coffee which resulted in Amelia and Jackson laughing out loudly.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **A/N-Reaction to Mer.Hope everyone liked it.**

 **Sarasd45-Thank you.**

 **Guest-Thanks.I agree not too many stories with Jackson and Meredith.**

 **boxofpotter-You are welcome.**

 **jnri11300-Thank you.** **Guest-Thank you**.

 **Fanfic Addict-Thank you for your praise.I am trying to update frequently.**

 **I hope to update more frequently in the future.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

What if?

As Derek looked at the beautiful woman in front of him ,he thought-

What if he had opened that door in New Hampshire 11 years ago?

What if he had found out she was pregnant or what if she hadn't been pregnant?

What if he had not let his sister Nancy get to him and assumed Meredith slept with someone?

What if he had not went to that bar and slept with Addison?

What if Meredith had not seen what she saw?

What if he had called Meredith in the following weeks?

What if he hadn't said what he said to Carter?

What if he had attempted to repair his relationship with Meredith

despite his mother's and Carter's warning?

What if he had not started a relationship with Addison?

What if he had listened to his mother and not married Addison?

What if he had not neglected Addison for work?

What if he had not went home early that day?

But the biggest what if was what if he hadn't let her go?

He had seen in many movies and read in books about the one that got away where the character talks about the perfect person they had but let them go.Meredith Grey was his the one who got away.

He left the room as soon as he could after the presentation because he didn't have the courage to face her despite so many years so he didn't see that after talking to the board as the room emptied a group of surgeons and 3 children waited for her.

 **X--X**

"Lexie are you all right."Jackson asked concerned because when he turned towards his girlfriend during Mer's speech her face was an unnatural red and her mouth was open like her jaw fell down.

"That's...M..Mer...Meredi...Meredith Grey."Lexie stuttered.

"Yes she is."Jackson smiled proudly at his sister.

"That's Meredith Grey she is our new chief of general surgery."Lexie said her tone and expression a mirror of her reaction when he bought her favorite book for Christmas.

"If this is your reaction now what will you do when you meet her and when you have to work with her and when she will ask about our relationship."

"Jackson don't you get it it's like a dream come true...Wait what...Why will she ask about our relationship."Lexie asked in a panicked voice.

"Well you see I told you about my sister ."

"Yes."said Lexie though she understood what Jackson was implying she didn't want to believe it.

"Well she is my sister."Jackson pointed towards Meredith.

"YOU CALL HER YOUR SISTER."she whisper yelled.

At that moment Jackson understood that he was in big trouble.

"Let's talk about this later."Jackson said.

"No we will talk about this right now."Lexie said in her angry voice.

"Let's concentrate on Mer's speech for now."

"Mer."

"Lexie people are watching can we talk about this later."

"This isn't over Jackson."

Whew Jackson thought he had delayed a bg fight as he concentrated on the stage.

 **X--X**

A tall man was walking entered Seattle Grace Hospital,he had a great body with muscles bulging he looked like he was not someone you wanted to meet in a dark alley.As he walked in the halls of the hospital searching for the nurses station or someone who could tell him where was the person he was searching for.He was also aware of the whispers that followed him and the stares but he was now used to those so he wasn't bothered.

"Is that..."Someone asked.

"Yes he is..."Another said .

"No way "the Night Walker" ,I can't believe it."the man smiled inwardly at his nickname.

"Holy shit is that who I think he is?"ko

"Yes we think so."

"Why not ask him?"

"I just can't go to him and ask are you Carter "the Night Walker"Jones?"

 **X--X**

"Jackie boy ."Meredith screamed as the hall emptied and she saw the guy who was like a brother to her.

"Mer please not you too."Jackson replied in an irritated voice.

"What not you too it's your name."Meredith said pointedly.

"Oh no he wants us to call him Dr.Jackson Avery."Alex took a jab at Jackson.

"Well I would call you so formally not here,now give me a hug."Meredith said extending her arms.

"You are a hugging person now."Jackson asked shocked.

"Children want hugs so I have now become a hugging person now shut up and come here."Meredith replied.

After they shared a hug Meredith asked-"So where is this Lexie Grey,I keep hearing about."

Jackson looked a bit ucomfortable and replied-"Well she kind of got angry at me for not telling her that you were like my sister."

This confused Meredith-"First why would you not tell her about me? Second why did she become angry that I am like a sister to you,I mean I don't think I have met or done anything wrong to a Lexie Grey?Third I have been meaning to ask Grey seriously Jackson! Grey Seriously?"

Jackson smiled at the last sentence-What Grey is a pure coincidence.And to answer your other questions I didn't tell anyone about you being a sister to me because being known as grandson of Harper Avery was enough I didn't want to add surrogate brother of Meredith Grey to the list people are difficult as it is,surely you understand "daughter of Ellis Grey" and imagine now that you,Alex and Amelia are now my attendings.Another reason I didn't tell her was because she can't keep any secret big or small.And no you didn't wrong her or anything she is a big fan of yours ,you should hear her ramble about her great role model Meredith Grey."

Meredith asked innocently with a smirk-"Role-model."

Jackson replied -Dont play the innocent game with me Mer,it's not like you don't know that every surgeon dreams to be like the great Meredith Grey."

Amelia growled- "Oh don't remind me now there will be fangirls and fanboys roaming about this hospital trying to gain the attention of Mer as every new member used to do in Boston."

Suddenly a loud cheerful voice boomed-"Grey."

As all them turned ,Meredith smiled looking at the man in front of her."Is that you Sloan."

He replied-"Can you think of someone else you know as good looking,charming and unforgettable as me?"

Meredith smirked and replied-"You mean to say an arrogant immature juvenile man who is self destructive to a pathological degree."

Mark looked flabbergasted-"Have you been talking to my shrink."

Meredith laughed and said-"I never thought I would see the day."

Mark asked confused-"What day?"

She replied-"The day Mark Sloan would see a shrink ,I would keep a lookout for the article your shrink writes about you and no I haven't been talking to your shrink.Whydo you ask?"

He replied-"Because those were the exact words my shrink said except for arrogant and immature."

Meredith laughed once again and said-"You would have fired him or her for saying that and anyone who knows you would describe you in the same words,my recommendation change the shrink."

Mark replied-"Duly noted.So back in Seattle huh.

She replied-"Had to because I heard you were trying to get this guy,"she pointed to Jackson",to join you to in the dark side."

Mark replied-"You know Avery."

Alex interrupted-"Hey I take offence to that Plastics isn't the dark side.As for Jacky what can he do if he has a great role model as me."

Meredith then replied-"Yes I know Jackson he is like a brother to me and Alex you are not a great role model."

Alex replied-"Of course I am."

Mark interrupted and said-"If anyone is a role model its me,Jackson is excited to be a part of the Plastics Posse."

Meredith asked-The what?"

 **X--X** **A/N-Sorry for being absent.Did not know how to continue.Hope you all like the early Christmas present.** **Carter is coming.**


End file.
